


Mortal Kombat One-Shots

by Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, for some, idek, maybe some smut, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo/pseuds/Its_ZombieNinja_MoFo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purple (Rain x F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Totally original stuff. 10/10

"Hey , Princey?" (Name) hummed at said Prince.

 

"Yes?" He sighed. The young female ninja had been bothering non-stop throughout the day. It was her daily routine , apparently. Any other time , the purple ninja would've confided her into a giant waterball. In hopes of potentially suffocating her, but not today. Today he was just too tired. With Mileena's desire to reclaim her throne and all.

 

"Why is your attire purple?" , she asked , "Are you gay?"

 

"Such ignorance doesn't suit you." Actually , it did.

 

"Why not choose a different color , though?" (Name) pestered on , "Like , I don't know, blue? Wait, no. That's taken. Uh..." The girl looked up in thought. What other color was manly? She then snapped her fingers.

 

"Pink ! " She announced proudly.

 

"Pink?"

 

"Yep! All manly men wear pink."

 

"I much prefer purple." Rain worried for the girl. Who in Outworld had ever worn pink? Males , that is.

 

The (h/l) girl began to laugh. Rain raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

 

"What's funny?"

 

"I overheard a certain Earthrealmer make a joke regarding the color." She explained , whilst laughing. "What was it? Oh yeah ! Purple Rain !"

 

**_Crack_ **

 

"Hm?" All laughing seized at the sight of a red-faced Rain.

 

"You have 3 seconds to run."


	2. Pick-Up Lines (Erron Black x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron sure knows how to win a lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would totally ride Erron's face. <3

"So what's a gorgeous lady like you doing here?"

 

After the whole ordeal with Kotal Kahn , y'now , the one where Kung Jin decided that taking the role of John Cena was a good idea? Then again , they're both fruity. Ahem. Onwards with the story. After the ordeal , (Name) decided it'd be interesting to explore a bit of Outworld. Being her first time there and all. However , she hadn't planned for a lost puppy to trail behind her.

 

"You could get lost, y'know? Why don't you hold my hand?" 20 bucks says he was grinning like an idiot behind that brown mask. Sighing irritably , (Name) turned to him with authority.

 

"Frisky." Erron remarked.

 

"Look," The girl gestured towards him , looking for the right words to use. "Fuck off." Hoping he would bug off , (Name) quickly turned on her heels. Stomping off in the process.

 

"The vulgar ones are always the more freaky ones." The little shit was walking next to her now. He was either brave or foolish, considering her bad temper.

 

Deep breaths, (Name). Deep breaths.

 

(Name) took hold of a passing bypasser, bringing them face-to-face. "This man is trying to rape me." She cocked her head towards the ninja cowboy. In turn, she only received a blank expression. If there was one thing about Outworld, it's that people were either full of shit, or didn't give one.

 

"Rough sex. I'll keep that in mind."

 

Remember what Mr.Mackey said (Name).  ** _Deep. Fucking. Breaths._**  


 

"Fucking Christ!" There goes deep breathing. Facing Erron, she jabbed her finger on his clothed chest as she rambled on to him. " You've been following me all shitting day ! Do I look like your fucking owner? What the fuck do you want?!"

 

_Silence._

 

"A date."

 

_Blink._

 

What?

 

Her confused expression didn't go unnoticed by the outlaw before her. It amused him, acually. Much better than that bitter expression from earlier. Although, that frisky attitude would benefit them both.

 

"You've been following me all day because..." Voice trailing off for a moment, a heartfelt laugh erupted from her lungs. To which surprised the cowboy. "Since this is obviously oh-so important to you, how about this? Reel me in with a good pic-up line. One try."

 

(Name) stood there with a smug grin. The guy may be rather flirty, but no way in hell would someone like him even know a good pick-up line.

 

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

 

Fuck.

 

"..."

 

(Name)'s expression said it all. Boy, did he feel like a million bucks. Way more than what Kahn paid. Grabbing her hand, Erron led them down a certain direction.

 

"There's a black market not far from here."


	3. Swimming Trunks (Kung Jin x M!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blown away. 
> 
> Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jin is such a cutie patootie

Ah. Days off. And what better way to enjoy it than by relaxing at the beach? Even better when friends are around to enjoy it with ya.

And so bring us to our current situation.

Cassie , of course it'd be her, suggested heading over to the beach. Everyone, but (Name) seemed thrilled about the idea. But only Jin noticed. Maybe he was insecure about his body? Nah. No way. The guy was attractive as hell. And he had absoultely no problem showing off his hot bod. Or flirting with everyone he came across. Why couldn't he flirt with him instead? Jin's face turned a faint shade of pink at the idea.

"We could have a bonfire. Like when we were kids!" Jacqui added. Once again, (Name) seemed hesitant, but hummed in agreement along with everyone else. And once more, Jin noticed this. Maybe he just wasn't up to it?

'Ugh. You worry too much.' Jin scolded himself. So maybe, just maybe the bow and arrow user had an itsy bitsy crush on (Name). But just a tiny one, okay?

"Pack up then! Cuz we're going to the beach!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's (Name)?" Cassie asked, working her head in every direction. They'd just arrived and decided on starting the day with some good ol' volleyball. But in the water. However, seeing as their numbers were uneven, (Name)'s team would be chosen through a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"He's still in the changing room." Takeda replied.

"I guess we can start without him." Cassie hesitated. "We'll just call him over when he's out.

Jin was starting to realize that he was able to sense the mood and refrain from speaking. What was up with that hesitation? Did Cassie...? Panic Mode activated. No. Fucking. Way. Oh God, no. No. No. No. She couldn't! I mean-- He-- And what if they--? His heart wasn't going to be able to bear it.

Maybe it wasn't an itsy bitsy crush...

"DIbs on the first shot!" Takeda called as he raced towards the water. Shortly followed by the rest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kung Jin quietly brewed up a storm of thoughts as he continued on slapping the ball towards one another. What was taking (Name) so long? It's not like they hadn't seen him without a shirt before. Or maybe he was in an accident that left several scars on his body and was ashamed of them? No, that couldn't be it. He had too much pride. Maybe there's a girl he knocked up and lives in a nearby beach house? No, no. (Name) wasn't a man-whore. Jin mentally screeched. Frustrated as to no avail of coming up with a valid answer for his reluctant behavior.

"Hey, (Name)! Over here!" Cassie waved over the man who was currently rocking out (colored) shorts. And oh did Jin notice.

'Look at those thighs.' He gawked. 'Okay, Jin. Keep your cool. Maybe look sexy as that incoming wave takes you away. Wait wh--'

And much like his thoughts, he, too , was washed away.

It all happened fairly quick. Incoming water. Instant blackout. Death, maybe? Yeah, he was definately dead. I mean, the real (Name) wouldn't be giving him CPR. Mmm. He tastes like mint. Had he eaten candy? Ah, whatever. This was the best way to go down.

"Jin? Jin?"

Kung Jin slowly opened his eyes at the frantic call of his name. Chocolate brown eyes met with worried (e/c) ones. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He wasn't dead! (Name) actually--! 

"You fucking idiot!" (Name) screeched. "You can't just decide to suddenly want out of life!"

Kung Jin blinked as he propped himself up on his elbows. (Name) no longer appeared worried. But more relieved. ...and wet. And the sunlight wasn't helping either.

"(Name) I--"

"I've always been terrified of water, y'know? But..." A deep blush made way onto (Name)'s features. Woah! That was new. "I'm more terrified of losing you."

Blink.

Blink.

"DId you just--?"

"Yes, I just confessed. I'm gay and I like you."

Well, the sure made things easier for Jin. Because next to you know, he was all over him.


	4. Pet (Reptile x Genderless!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just doing his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our little lizard just needs some lovin' <3

"Your reckless behavior has defiled my means of world domination for the last time, (Name)." Shao Kahn's voice boomed throughout the main temple room.

"Oh, c'mon ! My actions weren't that bad." (Name) reasoned.

"You dropped the amulet to Raiden." He deadpanned.

"It could happen to anybody, y'know?" Elder Gods help this being. For whatever reason (Name) continued to breath, was beyond anyone. The little shit's attitude and actions had gone over the line more than once. So why wasn't the bastard dead and buried 600ft underground?

"Due to obvious reasons[1], I'm unable to dispose of you. However, " The Emperor continued. "You are still a powerful asset to my plans. But I must keep you in check if the course of action is to take place once more."

The soldier standing beneath the Emperor wiped away imaginary tears. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Reptile!" He called the (animal) man up. "From this day forth, I expect you to keep an eye on (Name) at every given moment."

"Wait. What." (Name) mused aloud.

The over-grown lizard stood next to (Name), facing Shao Kahn. Bowing in the process at his command. "Yess, Emperor."

And so commenced the Misadventures of (Name) and Reptile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trying to take a leak here, man."

(Name) was against being, as the soldier put it, babysat. By a fucking amphibian, no less. Yes, yes, reptiles aren't amphibians. But it was something that got to the cannibal. Anywho! Although (Name) was against the idea, there was that small possibility of making it work to one's pleasure.

Ha! As if! The little man-eating shit was no fun. He was so obedient. So.. so... 

He was a fucking pet!

"Turn around at least?"

But he didn't. He just continued on staring, claiming that he was to watch the soldier at any given moment. And he was doing just that.

'Fucking little pet.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just.. a little... more..." (Name) outstretched an arm as far as possible, in order to grab a jar of sweets. That just happened to be inconveniently in the highest shelf. Tired, (Name) huffed back in place. What fucking now? The stomach was begging for a sweet!

"Give me a hand, would ya? Or, uh, in your case a tongue." 

But Reptile had no intentions of moving. "I was ordered to watch. Not help."

(Name) blinked. Did he...? Was that a hint of sass being spat from the fucker? His acid wasn't the only thing that burned.

Mumbling incoherent curses, (Name) continued trying for the sweets. Payback was going to taste sweeter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A distressed (Name) thrashed about the room searching for something to wear. What happened to all the clothes? Ah, fuck. That's right. Clothe has to be washed. And today was the day for that. What a drag. But what could be worn 'til then? I mean, exibitionism was hot and all but--

"You mind looking away for a bit? Trying to change over here." (Name) more or less demanded as a clean pair of clothes miraculously appeared under the bed.

Bright yellow eyes stared back at (e/c) eyes. Unfazed and unmoving.

(Name) don't do it.

At almost lightning speed, (Name) tackled the man to the ground. straddling him in the process.

Oh my God.

"What are you doing?" Reptile casually asked. That shit. That little fucking shit!

_"You're gonna watch me fuck your brains out."_


	5. Constipation (Johnny Cage x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some shitty jokes will help.

Constipation was definately a subject many were embarrassed to address about. And they had every reason to! Not being able to use the restroom wasn't something one would feel comfortable voicing aloud. That is, until it reaches a point where it makes your daily life a living hell.

 

"Hey , uh , dad? I was wondering..." The blonde female sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Unsure of how to finish her question. "... do you know of any cures for constipation?"

 

"Lemme guess, Quan-Chi? Cuz that guy's full of shit."

 

"What? No, dad! I'm serious!" Cassie exclaimed. "It's... it's for a friend."

 

"Cas , hun, if you're having trouble taking a crap th-"

 

"IT"S (NAME), OKAY?!" Cassie fumed. Enraged and embarrassed. So much for secrecy.

 

"She's the cute one, right?" 

 

"You think all my friends are cute."

 

"Yeah, but she's the one with the cute butt, right?" The actor pressed on.

 

"...yes. The one with the cute butt."

 

"Well why didn't you say so?" Johnny exclaimed. Side-stepping his daughter, he snatched up a jingle of keys. And before Cassie could ask, out the door he went.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Name) laid curled up in bed. Arms clutching her stomach. She was beginning to regret her sudden diet change. Who knew it would have affected her this badly? Even so, laxatives were out of the question. Her stomach felt too bloated to even move without aching. Blegh. What is life?

 

"(Name)?" A voice called from below the second floor. "(Name), ya home?"

 

The female quickly groaned. Had she forgotten to lock the fucking door? Nothing against whoever was down there, but she wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

 

"There ya are , hot stuff !" Johnny boomed, as he had more or less barged into her bedroom.

 

"Hey, Mr.Cage." She responded weakly.

 

"Heard you weren't feeling so well." The movie star made himself comfortable by laying next to her. Arms crossed behind his head.

 

"Oh God..." In utter embarrassment, she sunk down into the mattress. How much worse could this get?

 

"Know what always made me feel better? Jokes."

 

She just had to ask didn't she? It's not that he wasn't funny. Heck, fucker could be a comedian if he wanted. With the sarcastic attitude and all. But he was a dad now. And with every dad comes...

 

Dad jokes.

 

"T-that's alright, Mr.Cage. I-" But her protests went unheard as--

 

"What cheese can never be yours? Nacho Cheese."

 

Dear Elder Gods, hear out a poor girls pleas.

 

"Last night me and Sonia watched three DVD's back-to-back. Luckily I was the one facing the TV."

 

**_Chuuuurrrrnnnn!_ **

 

(Name) gripped her stomach tighter. This is not what she signed up for.

 

"Oh! How about this one? What's brown and sounds like a bell? Dung!" 

 

That did it.

 

Off to the nearest restroom she went.

 

"Wait, here's a better one-- Where'd ya go?"

 

**_Flush !_ **

 

Sighing in bliss, (Name) walked out of the restroom and fell face-first on the bed. Never in her life had she felt so relieved. Well, actually, there was that time they saved Earthrealm-- Anyways!

 

"Thanks, Mr.Cage." Her voice muffled against the satine sheets, but audible enough.

 

"No problem, hot stuff. So where was I?"

 

_'The Elder Gods can suck my ass.'_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I get constipated a lot, so , y'know. Inspiration.


End file.
